Between Two Brothers
by Quill of Minerva
Summary: What happens when Aberforth and Albus Dumbledore fall for the same woman. AD, MM, AD!
1. I am in love

**Between Two Brothers.**

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me but to JK Rowling. I am merely using them for my own enjoyment and others, no money what so ever is being made from this story or others by me.

**Summary:** What happens when Aberforth and Albus Dumbledore fall for the same woman.

**Rating: **

**A/n: **I know I should be concentrating on my other stories but this one has been niggling at me for months now and I just had to get it out on to paper. This will be a chapter fic but can't say how many chapters as yet. Hope you enjoy this new one from me and reviews are appreciated .

**Chapter One: I am in love.**

Aberforth Dumbledore strolled into the head of Gryffindor's office and plonked himself down into the nearby chair, draping his legs over the arm and resting his boots upon the desk. The person sat behind the desk, eyed the man before them with raised eyebrows and curiosity before continuing marking the rolls of parchment before them.

Aberforth watched the person he had come to visit with interest for a few moments, he watched as the bright red quill moved effortlessly over the to rough parchment. Aberforth had always found the sound of a quill scratching against parchment rather relaxing and homely maybe that was because when he was a boy, that sound had filled the house. Several minutes past and the person Aberforth was staring at had made no effort to engage him conversation but then this was usual. Aberforth soon grew tired of being ignored and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Aren't you just a little bit curious to why I am sat in your office?"

"Can you kindly remove your dirty boots from my desk please!" came the reply

Aberforth grumbled under his breath and then removed his boots from the desk; even he had to admit they were dirty. He had walked all the way from Hogsmeade, through the fields and so his boots were going to be caked in mud. He could have used a cleaning charm on them but he didn't see the point since he had to walk back that way.

"Ask me then?" urged Aberforth, his blue eyes twinkling brightly

"Ask you what?" asked the Head of Gryffindor

"Have you been put on this earth to annoy me?" said Aberforth with an overly dramatic sigh "Ask me why I am here and not with my goats!"

The Head of Gryffindor placed the quill into the ink well and stared at Aberforth, looking into his eyes and trying to figure out if he actually had something important to tell or he was just here to annoy and prevent any work from being done.

"Out with it then Abe," encouraged the Gryffindor head "I haven't got all day!"

"I am in love!" replied Aberforth with a smile.

"Human, animal or mineral?" came the reply.

"This time," revealed Aberforth "I can happily say human and a woman!"

"Well I'll be!" stated the head with a bemused smile "Never thought I would see the day and I don't think Mother did either."

"Alb, you are meant to be my brother and so have faith in me!" replied Aberforth with a grin "and besides you can hardly talk, don't see you out about town with a lady on your arm and believe me, that worries Mother more."

Albus Dumbledore, the Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts School and Head of Gryffindor let out a hearty roar of laughter. He was well aware what his mother thought about his unmarried status, he had heard her go on about it only this morning when she popped by his fireplace. He had tried to tell her time and time again that the right one hadn't come along yet and now he knew that Aberforth had his eye on someone; their mother would be on about it more.

"I am happy for you," said Albus with a genuine smile "though I will admit that it doesn't foretell an easy time ahead for yours truly. So does she return your affections?"

"Well," answered Aberforth "I have only bumped into her a handful of times in the village, she was first brought to my attention when I was taking a goat to see a man who knew of some goats that well maybe I won't go into that. Anyway, she walked by and petted Lula and you know that Lula doesn't liked to be pet by anyone besides me. Lula didn't go for her or anything, she was such a good little goat and as her father, I was so proud."

"Technically, you aren't her father Abe!" said Albus "I would be careful when speaking of such things."

"Nonsense Alb," cut in Aberforth "old before your time you and I am father to all my brood because I look after and care for them. Can we please get back to why I am here please!"

Albus nodded his head, Aberforth had always been passionate when it came to his goats and Albus had always wondered if there was any time left for his younger brother to find someone to love that didn't have four legs and eat grass.

"I was making my way through the village and I saw her again, she had an armful of books and looked like she was about to drop a couple so I ran over to help her. She seemed very grateful for my assistance and we spoke for a while about my goats. I think she was taken with Lula and I know Lula was taken with her. I have seen her a few other times and I find myself looking out for when I am in town. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen with long black hair and the most amazing green eyes, oh I melt at the very thought of her. I don't even know my goddess's name but I intend to find out and I plan to ask her out of a proper date."

Albus sat rooted to his chair; he had never heard his brother speak about another human in such a way. He usually reserved the term beautiful for his goats and Albus was sure that if given the opportunity, Aberforth would go on about this woman for hours.

"Oh Merlin, is that the time!" declared Aberforth jumping to his feet "She is usually in town at this time of day, must dash old boy. I'll keep you posted."

Without even giving his brother a chance to bid him farewell, Aberforth had dashed out of the office and left his brother with a bemused smile on his wise face. Albus was pleased to see his brother had a new interest but he dearly hoped that he would not over step the mark and be charged with stalking. Albus settled back down to work and pushed all thoughts of his brother and of his potential lady friend out his mind.

TBC….


	2. A Trip to Hogsmeade

**Torn Between Brothers**

**A/n: **Many thanks for the lovely, positive reviews for the last chapter. I am happy to see that you already like the plot outline and hope that you stick with it as the story progresses.

Chapter Two: A Trip to Hogsmeade 

Armando Dippet popped his head around the office door of his closest and dearest friends and sighed inwardly. Once again, Albus Dumbledore was holed up his office working while the sun was shinning and while everyone else was enjoying themselves. Armando cared for his friend deeply, they had known each other for years both personally and professionally and Armando had taken to looking upon Albus, as the son he never had. He was worried that Albus was becoming to shut away from the world; he was throwing himself into work and taking on other responsibilities in order to remain isolated. His friend hadn't always been this way, Albus had always been the life and soul of the party but that had changed with the dark times they had faced and the death of his only sister at the hands of a dark wizard that Albus had been tracking for years. Armando felt the need to do something; he had to get Albus out from his self-imposed isolation because it wasn't good for him.

"Albus!" greeted Armando as he strolled into the office "Like to accompany me a trip to Hogsmeade?"

"I would like to oblige you Armando but sadly these lesson plans will not do themselves." Albus replied without even looking up at his friend and employer.

"No they won't but they will be there later on this evening," countered Armando "getting out in the fresh air will do you wonder and I see that your sweet supply is low so a trip to Honeydukes is in order."

Albus looked up at the mention of his sweet supply, the large blue and red marble bowl was indeed nearly empty and sherbet lemon wrappers covered his desk. Maybe a trip into town wasn't such a bad idea; he could stock up on sweets and might even catch a glimpse of Aberforth's new love interest.

"You have convinced me!" said Albus as he placed his quill down for the second time within an hour.

"I knew the sweets would do it," answered Armando with a chuckle "I know you too well my friend."

Armando made for the door; Albus rose to his feet and quickly followed the headmaster out into the corridor. Albus had always thought that Hogwarts never truly seemed alive without the students; the silence in corridors only confirmed that to him as he walked along them with Armando. It seemed so quiet, the sounds of their footsteps echoing around them and that was something that never happened when the students were crowded in the narrow corridors.

"I thought we would walk into the village Albus," said Armando breaking into his friend's musings "shame not to make the most of such a beautiful day."

"Agreed!" was the simple reply from Armando's companion.

They walked in a relaxed silence till they reached the school's outer gates, the heavy iron gates swung close behind them and then they were of again. They walked along the sloping path that led to the small village of Hogsmeade, flowers had sprouted out all along the path and it looked rather picturesque. Armando had hoped for some lively conversation but it seemed to be not on the agenda, which displeased slightly, the old Albus would ramble on about utterly random things ranging from muggle inventions to new ministry policies.

"Did I see your brother trampling through Professor Hedgeworths prized flowers this morning?" asked Armando, trying to encourage conversation.

"I hope for his sake it wasn't," answered Albus with a smile "Cecile with have his guts for garters if it was but yes, he did pop by earlier."

Cecile Hedgeworth was known for her protective nature of all things green including Slytherins, she was known for giving detentions for things such as standing on a new patch of grass to making daisy chains. She had already warned Aberforth once about not trampling through her prized flowers and told him that she would hex him to next year, if she caught him again. It was obvious from the headmaster's comments about his brother that Aberforth had taken no notice of her threats. Albus wondered how long it would like the green-fingered professor to come and seek him out and complain about Aberforth.

"Any reason to his visit?" questioned Armando who always found Aberforth Dumbledore interesting but slightly peculiar.

"It seems that a woman has caught his eye!" answered Albus, "he wanted to come and tell me about her."

"Well I'll be," stated the older wizard, "never thought he took much interest in anything else but his goats and beer. Your mother will be happy!"

Albus cocked his head sideways and caught his friend's eye; it was a standing joke about his mother's happiness between them both. Armando had faced many an encounter with Mrs Dumbledore who seemed to think that it was his fault that her beloved, eldest son Albus was yet to marry. Armando had been accused of working Albus too hard and playing him not enough to live on which wasn't the case at all but Mrs Dumbledore would not listen. Armando had tried to be nice and pleasant towards his friend's mother but found it hard to contain his temper and so kept out of her way when she was visiting.

"Oh yes she will be happy for a while but then her attention will back on me," said Albus "I can just hear her now, Aberforth managed to get himself a girl so why can't you and then she try and set me up. Oh the very thought makes me want to run for the hills."

"I would run as well," admitted Armando with a grin "so what do you about the lass that has captured your brother's heart?"

"As much as him and that's not much at all." Albus replied before telling a bemused Armando what he knew.

They soon reached Hogsmeade and Armando found himself being led towards Honeydukes before he had time to even suggest that it should be their first stop. As usual the shop was packed with people, students from Hogwarts enjoying their time off school and filling up on sweets that would keep them up all night. Armando peered around the shop, his eyes falling upon shelves and shelves of succulent sweets. Albus managed to squeeze himself through the crowd and over to a small quiet corner that had an array of muggle sweets on sale while Armando made his way over to the 'Unusual taste's' corner to get himself some Cockroach Clusters, he had taken a fancy to them in his school boy days and had never looked back.

Albus was in his element; he had filled a bag to the brim with sherbet lemons and was know selecting a wide range of both muggle sweets and wizarding ones. He felt that one could never not have enough sweets, as a boy he would have some in every room so they were always close by. His mother had tried to discourage his sweet tooth but his father, had always encouraged it and had always given him sweet money on the strict instruction not to tell his mother.

"Do you think you have enough there Albus?" asked Armando as he peered at his friend's mixture of sweets with amusement.

"Just a few more and then I'll have plenty to tide me over for a few days." Albus replied as he dropped a handful of delicate sugar quills into his bag

"I am surprised you still have any teeth left." Armando stated with a shake of his head.

"I always brush my teeth," commented Albus "you can't really frown upon my sweet habits when you choose to eat them without even being dared to."

Armando looked down at his clusters and shrugged "No one else I know eats them so that means more for me. There is a method to my madness Albus unlike you, who is simply mad."

Albus chuckled and shook his head, he was glad that Armando had dragged him out of his office and into Hogsmeade because he already felt good. Albus got in line to pay with Armando behind him.

"I would offer to pay for them Armando but I don't want to be seen buying things like that," said Albus with a grin "I have a reputation to keep."

"I have a reputation to keep as well Albus but that doesn't stop me being seen in public with you!" replied Armando

"Now you know I do your reputation good old man," threw back Albus with a raised eyebrow.

"You are like a married couple!" came a voice from behind them.

Both Armando and Albus turned around to see Aberforth stood behind them with arms folded against his chest, his eyes were twinkling with merriment and an amused grin overwhelmed his face.

"With a grin like that I presume you have seen her!" stated Albus

"No," replied Aberforth "doesn't look like my luck is in today. I am heading home so I'll leave you both to your bickering. I'll floo you soon dear brother of mine."

Aberforth slipped out of the shop and left Albus and Armando to pay for their sweets and make their way out of the stop. As Albus stepped out from the busy shop, he bumped into someone and knocked that person flying to the ground.

"Do you mind?" questioned a voice from the ground

TBC


	3. Manners

**Torn Between Brothers**

**A/N: **This chapter didn't turn out how I expected it to. It was meant to flow in a completely different direction but then it took a dramatic turn to the left and this is what happened. Hope you like it. Many thanks to Ang to beta reading this chapter.

**Chapter Three: Manners!**

Albus looked down where the voice was coming from and saw a pair of emerald green eyes looking up at him. They didn't seem to convey much happiness and flashed with annoyance. He had picked up a soft Scottish accent when she spoke as she hit the ground in a flash of crimson robes. It seemed to him that everything was happening in slow motion. He felt like he was watching her fall but unable to stop it from happening. He was so transfixed on the emerald orbs that he barely registered that he was being spoken until Armando placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Albus, you manners," he urged in a whisper.

Armando was surprised that Albus didn't seem to be overly aware of the situation and had felt the need to encourage good relations before the witch on the ground hexed his friend into the next year.

"Merlin, I am sorry," said Albus breaking out if his trance and offering his hand. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"That much is obvious," came the reply from the ground. "Might I suggest that next time you do? I would think that it was common courtesy to look both ways before stepping out of a shop into a busy street where people are obviously in a hurry."

The hand gesture from Albus was ignored and the woman stood up herself. She brushed herself down and sighed in frustration. Never in her time on this planet had she come across someone so rude and dismissive before. She was sure that if his friend hadn't said something to him, he would have walked off without saying a word. She could feel his eyes on her and it unnerved her. She felt like drawing her wand from her pocket and letting him know exactly what she thought of rude people like himself but she managed to control herself.

"You appeared out of nowhere," replied Albus.

"I hardly think I would apparate to this particular spot, do you?" she snapped with annoyance.

"I didn't say that," said Albus, who hadn't taken his eyes off the woman before him since they had bumped into each other. "I am very sorry. Are you okay?"

"Do I look it?" she asked.

Albus wanted to say that she did look utterly enchanting with her rosy cheeks and slightly ruffled long, ebony coloured hair but he felt it was the wrong situation to say that. She was beautiful despite being angry at him. Albus was sure he had never come across such a goddess before but he dearly wished that it had been under better circumstances.

"Is there anyway I can make up for my rudeness?" questioned Albus who hoped that she would accept his offer.

"Yes," she replied "you could get out of my way so I can continue with what I came here to do."

The bite of her words stung him slightly. He hadn't expected her to comment like that but he stepped aside and watched as she swept past him. He continued to watch her make her way through the crowds. He hoped she would look back and just as he gave up hope, he saw her head turn. She looked back over her shoulder at him and nearly collided with another wizard. Albus smiled to himself and nodded his head. He hoped that he would see her again and he wanted to make sure it was on better terms. The fact that she had glanced behind her had to mean something good.

"Well that's one way of getting a woman to throw herself at you," Armando commented with a smile.

"Wasn't she enchanting?" mused Albus.

"She was angry at you Albus," replied Armando with a shake of his head. "I hardly think she was at her loveliest."

"But Armando if she is that beautiful when angry," said Albus "imagine what she looks like when she isn't."

Armando looked at his friend with raised eyebrows. He had never heard his friend in all the years he had known him talk about a woman in such a manner. Albus had always seemed to shy away from women and had told Armando that he did that to wind up his mother. There had to be something in the air with both Dumbledore brothers finding women that they both wanted to find out more about.

"Why don't we go in that direction." Albus suggested, pointing to the direction the emerald-eyed witch had swept away to.

"Albus, you are behaving like your brother!" replied Armando who had no desire to chase after an angry witch all afternoon, despite her beauty. "We have our sweets so let's head back up to Hogwarts. I believe you have paperwork waiting for you."

Armando was grasping at straws when he mentioned paperwork to Albus. He knew that his friend needed a break from it but chasing after a witch that clearly wasn't impressed by him was not a good idea. Albus was still staring down the road, his hands in his pockets and a dreamy expression on his face. Armando was beginning to think it was a bad idea to have brought Albus into town today.

"Come on Albus," urged Armando "we have sweets to eat."

"I suppose you are right Armando," agreed Albus finally as he turned to face his friend. "I do hope to bump into her again."

"Not literally I hope," added Armando as the two friends began to walk back towards Hogwarts.

"I want to make a better impression," Albus answered. "She seemed very articulate to me. Don't you think? And those eyes! You could lose yourself in them."

"I think you did," said Armando. "If I hadn't stepped in and prodded you she would still be sitting on the ground."

Albus had been surprised at his rudeness. He should have insisted on helping her up as soon as she had fallen but he had been so transfixed by her eyes that he had lost time for a moment. He wondered if she had any veela in her blood but then veelas had never affected Dumbledore men since the days of Great Uncle Amos. A veela had enchanted Amos many years ago and when his wife found out, she cast a series of charms on him to prevent it from happening again and that had somehow been passed down through the family.

Albus had never felt so attracted to someone before. He wondered if his sudden change in himself was down to the fact that Aberforth had found someone. Maybe it was his heart, mind and body telling him that it was time to settle down and love. The only thing Albus knew was that he needed to make a better impression. He needed to see her again and make her understand that he was not rude and ignorant.

TBC…


	4. Stop Following Me

**Torn Between Brothers**

**A/n: **Would like to say a huge thank you to all of you that took the time to read and review the previous chapter, I enjoy getting feedback from you and I am glad that you are enjoying the story. Hope you like this chapter, I apologise for it's short length but this is a filler chapter….more Albus in the next chapter. Oh this chapter hasn't been beta read so I am posting it as it :)

**Chapter Four: Stop Following Me!**

Aberforth Dumbledore was strolling along one of the dirt tracks in Hogsmeade, lost in his own thoughts when he caught glimpse of the person who he had hoped to see that day. He watched with interest, as she turned around to look back and nearly bumped into someone. From where Aberforth was standing, he wasn't able to see what she was looking at but he could see that her cheeks were slightly rosy and that made her look even more attractive to him than before.

She began walking swiftly onwards after her near miss encounter with another person and Aberforth quickened his step in hopes to catch up with her. Aberforth wondered if she had somewhere to be because she was walking so fast, she was able to dodge people with ease. There was a feline quality about her, which interested Aberforth greatly, she moved gracefully but was quick off the mark and seemed to be very aware of her surrounds. She turned a corner sharply and Aberforth nearly lost sight of her until he saw a flash of her robes enter a alleyway.

Aberforth was intrigued to why she had taken that route and so followed her, when he got to the alleyway he found that it was deserted. He walked along the alleyway and found that it was a dead end, he wondered if she had apparated away.

"Would you kindly stop following me!" came a voice from behind him

Aberforth turned around slowly at the sound of the voice and was surprised to find that witch that he had been following standing in front of him with her hands on her hips. She didn't exactly look overjoyed to see him and she seemed to have rumbled him in his attempt to get to know her. Following her wasn't exactly the greatest idea he had ever had, in fact Aberforth rarely had good ideas but this had been the only one he had, had.

"I wasn't following," began Aberforth "I erm well you see I was just happening to go the same way as you."

Aberforth shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot as he felt her glaze upon him, he suddenly felt like a naughty schoolboy who had been caught playing pranks on fellow students. She was looking at him strangely, for one moment he thought that maybe she thought she had stopped the wrong person but then she straightened up and tapped her foot against the floor.

"You were following me," she stated simply "I don't know why you were but you were and let me tell you this, I do not take kindly to people who invade my personal space."

"I am sorry to have offend," began Aberforth again

"You seem to have a uncanny knack of offending," she replied coldly "maybe you should work on that as well as your manners."

Aberforth went to open his mouth, he was sure now that she must have him confused with someone else. He had only spoken to her briefly a few times and he had always made sure that he was on his best behaviour. He had no idea whom she was confusing him with, the only possible answer was Albus but Albus had impeccable manners, Albus was the perfect gentleman so it couldn't be him. He thought back to his meetings with her and tried to remember if he had spoken out of turn or had done something wrong, nothing came to mind.

"Cat got your tongue?" she asked

"No," replied Aberforth "I apologise for my behaviour. May I offer to buy you a drink?"

"No thank you," she replied, "I must say that you do seem slightly different from how you were before but the difference is not vast enough to make me want to take up your offer."

"Maybe I could convince you!" he said before flashing her, his most charming smile.

He was sure he saw her smile slightly but it was gone before he could be one hundred per cent sure. The Dumbledore smile usually had a greater effect on members of the opposite sex but the woman before him seemed immune to it, much to Aberforth's disappointment.

"I am not convinced," she replied, she was simply staring at him and Aberforth felt slight uncomfortable under her stony glare. "I really have to be going now, I have wasted so much time already today and I have things to get one."

"It was nice talking to you," said Aberforth, who still held out some hope that he might get her to change her mind and allow him to get to know her

"I wish I could say the same when it came to you," she replied, Aberforth was definitely sure that he saw a playful smile appear quickly "please stay out of my way at least for today!"

Aberforth didn't say a word as she walked away from him, perhaps the Dumbledore smile had worked after all.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Bramstorm's Books

**Torn Between Brothers**

**A/n: **In answer to a few reviews, Minerva at the moment is unaware that Albus and Aberforth are not the same man. She notices subtle differences but doesn't think too much about them at the time because she is annoyed. She will become aware very soon though so. Thanks for your reviews, I greatly appreciate the feedback.

**Chapter Five: Bramstorm's Books.**

Half way back to Hogwarts, Albus had suddenly informed Armando that he hadn't gotten enough sherbet lemons and that he needed to go back and get some more otherwise he would find it hard to sleep that night. Albus ignored the disbelieving look in his friend's eye and simply smiled.

"Why don't you just ask them to send a owl with some more!" suggested Armando, through he knew it would fall on deaf eyes

"They tend to end up broken when they arrive by owl," replied Albus "nothing worse than a sherbet lemon without the sherbet in!"

Armando was sure that Albus had plenty of sherbet lemons in his honeydukes bag; he had seen him fill one bag up with just those sweets. The only reason Albus wanted to go back to Hogsmeade was to hopefully bump into the woman who he had managed to knock over and annoy. Armando couldn't quite believe the change in his friend since the morning and he felt responsible for bringing him out in public. He also knew that there was no point into trying to argue with Albus because he had that determined glint in his eye. In the end, Armando simply let Albus do what he wanted; after all he was a grown man. Armando declined politely to accompany Albus back down to Hogsmeade, his feet were aching and he didn't want to see his friend hexed by an angry witch who would probably turn on him once she had dealt with Albus. Albus didn't seem to mind that Armando wouldn't be coming with him and waved his friend goodbye before walking back the way he had just come.

Albus didn't like people thinking badly of him, he had received bad press recently because of his ideas but he had simply let that wash over him because he knew he was right. What he didn't like is people thinking he was rude and arrogant because he was neither and so he needed to settled things with that woman and maybe get to know her better in the process. He knew that it was probable that he wouldn't see her again but at least he knew that he had tried to make amends with her.

She could be anywhere now, she might not even be in Hogsmeade but Albus decided it was best to head in the direction he had last seen her walking in. Thankfully Hogsmeade wasn't as busy as it had been that morning so if she were still around then Albus would have better chance of finding her. He didn't actually know what he was going to say to her but he hoped that it would come to mind when he saw her. He popped a sherbet lemon into his mouth and quietly sucked away on it as he wandered the past the shops and other people, all the while looking out for the witch he hoped to see.

An hour had passed and Albus had not come across her, he hadn't bumped into anyone that he had known well. People knew him from Hogwarts and from what the Daily Prophet printed about him, they would nod their heads in his direction or flash brilliant smile. Albus found his fame uncomfortable, he hadn't done what he had for fame and would much rather have more of a quieter life. He wondered if the witch he had bumped into, had known who he was.

After another half an hour, Albus decided that she was long gone and that he might as well pop into one or two shops so the his journey back into Hogsmeade wasn't a complete waste of time. There was a quiet little bookshop that not many people knew about on the outskirts of the village, it specialised in books about charms and transfiguration. Albus had stumbled upon it accidentally when he had been a Hogwarts student and over the years, he had become their best customer. There was a book he had been after for sometime and today, he decided to check if they had the book in stock. He had been a couple of times all ready but it hadn't been available to him at those times but he had told David Bramstorm that he would pop by regularly and check on the status of the book.

Albus made his way to 'Bramstorm's Books' and smiled as he approached the worn around the edges shop, the outside had seen better days but it also added character to the little shop. He opened the door and the tiny bell above the door, signalled his arrival. A man with wild grey hair appeared from out of nowhere and greeted Albus with a friendly smile.

"Albus," he said, "nice to see you back again!"

"Hello David," replied Albus "my visit has been long over due!"

David Bramstorm nodded his head and then pressed his fingers together, he always did this when he was thinking about something. Albus was almost certain that he could hear the clogs turning in the elderly gentleman's head.

"Until ten minutes ago Albus," he revealed, "I had the book you have been waiting for in."

"Now that doesn't sound promising!" said Albus, cursing himself for not coming to the shop before now.

"No," replied David "but your luck may change because the person who brought the book is still here."

"Perhaps I could convince him to part with the book," Albus wondered out loud "offer him a fine price."

"It isn't a he Albus," corrected David "but a she!"

Albus had to admit that he was surprised to hear that a woman had brought such a book; it wasn't that he had anything against women but the men dominated the subject of transfiguration and so it had been a pleasant surprise to find that a woman had beaten him to the book.

David informed Albus that the woman was sat down in the far right corner of the shop with the book, she had asked if she could stay a while because she was hoping to avoid someone and the shop was also peaceful. Albus wondered if she would mind his intrusion but David seemed to think that she wouldn't mind and that they would probably strike up a wonderful conversation.

Albus made his way the right side of the shop and stuck his head around a bookshelf, he was amazed and delighted to find the woman he had been looking for. She was curled up on a large, tatty but comfortable oversized couch, her feet tucked up under her and she looked completely engrossed in the book she was reading. Her outer robe was hung over the back of the couch and she was wearing a black fitted dress that seemed to stop just above her knee, it was hard to tell though because she was sitting down. Around her neck, she wore a pendant made from silver with a jagged emerald stone as the detail.

"Sorry," she suddenly said without looking up from the book "did you want to sit here?"

Albus couldn't help but enjoy the sound of her sweet voice, her Scottish accent caressed with word lovingly. He had never been the type of person who had been overly aware of other people's accents but to him, her's was the most beautiful one he had come across.

"No," he replied "I actually came by to have a word with you about that book you are reading!"

"Oh," came the reply as she looked up from her book and saw who she was talking too, she noticed that his robes had changed again and she felt irritation sweep through her "I don't believe this!"

"What do you not believe my dear?" he asked with a smile

"Do you never listen?" she questioned as she shut the book and placed it one side.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	6. Two to Contend With

**Between Two Brothers**

**A/n: **Thank you so much for all your great reviews. It's great to know that you are enjoying the story and finding the situation amusing unlike poor Minerva . There is quite a bit of dialogue in this chapter. I hope no one minds! I am making the chapters three pages or so because I don't want to bog them down with too much and it also means I can update every couple of days, which I am sure people like. Thanks to Ang for beta reading this chapter, you're a star!

**Chapter Six: Two to Contend With.**

Albus watched as she rose elegantly from the couch. He watched as she smoothed down the creases in her dress and then placed her hands on her hips. He was aware that she was staring at him. The stare seemed to go through him and sent a shiver down his spine.

"Why do you persist in following me when I have asked you not to?" she asked coolly.

"Following you?" he questioned.

"Please do not try and act all innocent," she cut in briskly. "You knock me flying in the street, I catch you following me along the street and now you just so happen to be in this bookshop and after the book I have!"

"It is purely by coincidence that we are here in this bookshop," he began. He wasn't going to lose his temper or raise his voice. "I am sorry about the incident outside Honeydukes but I have not been following you."

He watched as her nostrils flared with annoyance. Her right foot began to tap against the wooden floorboards and Albus could tell that she was trying to keep her temper under wraps.

"You think," she said "that changing your robes would fool me?"

Albus looked at her. Confusion had settled firmly into his brain and he had no idea what she was talking about. He hadn't changed his robes today at all, well apart from this morning when he couldn't decide whether to wear his purple or his bright lime green robes. He had only been to Honeydukes that day before heading back to Hogwarts before deciding to go after the woman in front of him. He had seen her on his second trip into the village till now.

"My dear," he said with a raised eyebrow "I can assure you that I have not changed my robes since I bumped into you this morning!"

"Would you kindly stop calling me that," she bit back. "You were wearing robes of burnt orange an hour ago."

Albus had only ever worn a pair of burnt orange robes once in his life. They had been a gift from his Aunt Ethel and had worn them on Christmas day to appease her. Burnt orange had never been a colour that had suited him. It was too dull and boring for him and he preferred bright orange. His mind wandered off as he thought about what had ever happened to those robes, he remembered that Aberforth had taken a liking to him. Albus was sure that he had actually given the robes to Aberforth, the day after Ethel had left Dumbledore Manor and from what he could remember. Aberforth had been wearing those robes today in town.

"I think you might have stumbled across my brother," said Albus with a small chuckle. "I know he was wearing robes of that colour today."

"You expect me to believe that?" she asked, her arms folded across her chest now and her foot still tapping.

""Why would I lie to you?" he asked. "I have a picture of us both!"

Albus rooted around in one of the inside pockets of his robes and pulled out a small book. He flicked through the faded pages until he found one of him and his younger brother. It has been taken at last year's family New Years' Eve celebration. He and Aberforth were standing shoulder to shoulder with a glass of firewhiskey in their hands. They were smiling and chatting away. He handed the picture to her and watched as her pretty porcelain face turned a shade of pink as realisation dawned upon her.

"So there are two of you?" she said softly. She looked down at her feet because she didn't want to look at him after making a fool of herself. "You look alike so I just assumed..."

"Easy mistake to make," he said trying to lighten the atmosphere around them. "Many people do."

"I am not accustomed to making mistakes!" she replied, still refusing to look at him.

"Nor am I," he added. "That is why I needed to seek you out and apologise for my behaviour this morning."

"So you were following me!" she said. Her head bolted upright and she looked him in the eye.

Albus cursed himself for his use of words. He should have used another term and because he had said what he had she was now even more suspicious of him.

"Not following," he answered. "I hoped to see you again but after an hour of looking I gave up and came here to pick up a book."

He was telling her the truth but he could see from the look in her eyes that she was not convinced. Her frosty demeanour had returned with vengeance and Albus sighed inwardly.

"The book I am reading?" she asked.

"Yes." answered Albus "You beat me to it!"

"So it seems," she answered. "I am sure there will be another available if you enquire!"

Albus was finding it hard to communicate with her. She kept her guard up all the time and when he thought he was making headway, he would say something and she would stiffen up. He had to admit that trying to get her to smile was like getting blood from a stone and if he had been a man who gave up easily, he would have been out of the shop ten minutes ago. He had a feeling that there was more to the woman than a frosty and standoffish attitude. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but he knew there was more to her and he wanted to bring that out. It wouldn't be as easy as he originally thought. He knew that the Dumbledore smile would probably not work on her.

He was curious as to why Aberforth had been following her. It didn't register that the woman before him was also the woman Aberforth claimed to be in love with. Albus supposed that Aberforth had been making a nuisance of himself in the village and she had presumed it was him because of the incident in that morning.

Albus had hoped that she might have suggested that they share the book, once she had read it, she could have sent it to him but he guessed that suggesting such a thing would be met with opposition.

"It is not a matter of life or death that I have the book today," he said. "I am sure I can order another one."

Albus looked at her and smiled softly. His keen eyesight caught sight of a small tear in her black dress. It was jagged and obviously fresh, not overly neat and would be a pain to mend if done by hand.

"You have a tear," he said pointing to her dress.

He watched her as she looked down at her dress. He heard her sigh with annoyance as she reached for her wand.

"Let me do it," he suggested as he pulled out his own wand and pointed at the tear.

"Least you can do," she replied. "Must have happened when I was knocked to the ground."

Albus felt himself smile. She was still annoyed about that incident. She was probably more embarrassed than anything. Falling over in a street full of people wasn't exactly a great thing to do. Albus, himself, would have been rather embarrassed at doing such a thing so he could understand why she was acting strangely with him.

Albus mumbled a few choice words under his breath and two golden sparks flew out the end of his wand and on to the fabric. It fabric quickly repaired itself but instead of returning to its original state. There was now an intricate pattern sewn on to the fabric. Albus smiled to himself. He wasn't a dressmaker or anything like that but he had to admit that he had done a fine job. The pattern was made up of dozen little swirls that all connected to each other. They were made of fine silver thread and added some elegance to the plain dress she was wearing. There was nothing wrong with the dress she was wearing but Albus had taken it on himself to alter it without her agreement.

"If I wasn't still annoyed with you," she said softly "I would have told you that I like what you did to the dress. I really must be going!"

With that she wrapped her outer robe around her and handed him the book.

"Enjoy!"

To be continued


	7. Don't You Like Girls?

A/n: I know it's taken me an age to update this story so I will apologise, things have taken an unexpected route in this story so what I had originally planned has gone out of the window. This chapter hasn't been beta read so sorry in advance for any missed mistakes.So here is the next chapter and I would be grateful if you took the time to review after reading it but no pressure!

**Chapter Seven: Do you like girls?**

It was the day after Albus' run in with the witch you had captured him and he was making his way up the stony path that led to his family home. It was time for his monthly visit to see his mother and once again he wasn't looking forward to barrage of questions that he was likely to face as soon as he stepped through the front door. Her questions and the way that they drove him up the wall was why he only visited her monthly, he couldn't handle the quick fire questions about his personal life or the lack of it. There were times when he would have rather been interrogated by Grindelwald's followers than his mother.

The path was long and winding, the grass boarding the path was overgrown and that told him that Aberforth wasn't keeping an eye on the place as much as he told Albus he was. Albus walked along the path as his own pace, he was in no hurry this morning and the walk was helping him think. He was sure that he had made a break through with the witch in the book shop, he was sure that he had seen her smile and that was enough to think that he was beginning to get into her good books.

"Thank the great Merlin, you're here!" came a voice from in front "Mother has been firing questions at me for a solid hour now!"

Albus looked up and saw his brother, Aberforth stood on the stone steps holding one of his beloved goats on a long lead. The goat was nibbling away on the grass, not aware of anything else going on around it. Albus noticed that he brother was certainly looking ruffled and he couldn't help but smile at the thought of their mother grilling his younger brother, it was about time she inflicted that on Aberforth.

"Smile all you want brother," continued Aberforth "your turn is next and I shall enjoy watching you squirm!"

"Nice to see that you still enjoy seeing me suffer!" replied Albus with a smile. "Why has she been grilling you when that is usually reserved for me?"

"She wants to know about my lady friend," answered Aberforth "and wants me to bring her to tea."

"I was under the assumption that you hadn't got to that stage yet!" said Albus as he reached his brother.

Aberforth moved uncomfortably from foot to foot before speaking again.

"I might have elaborated to mother!" he answered.

Albus chuckled and shook his head; Aberforth's imagination had always landed him in trouble. He had always added a few details here and there and left other details out when telling people things, he usually got found out as well but that never stopped Aberforth when he told he next tale.

"Can you believe," Aberforth continued "she suggested that I get rid of my goats so I could keep the girl! She has no idea how important my girls are to me and my research."

"Can I ask what your research is?" asked Albus, who had never really known what his brother was up to even though he had bailed him out on many an occasion.

"If I told you, I would have to kill you," answered Aberforth with a grin "and you know how I am with a wand!"

"On second thoughts, don't tell me!" added Albus who had been on the receiving end of a few of Aberforth's wand malfunctions "Well lead me to Mother!"

The two brothers walked into the brightly coloured entrance hall for Dumbledore Manor, it had been decorated by their father shortly before his death ten years earlier and had now become a shrine to him and his eccentric ways. Orange and lime green wallpaper hung on the walls and deep red curtains hung at the huge windows, on the walls there were dozens or portraits and muggle artefacts that had been collected over the years. Covering the dark polished oak floorboards were an arrangement of brightly patterned rugs, ranging in different designs and colours. Even Albus found the hallway slightly too much and often felt a headache coming on if he spent too much time in the entrance hall.

They made their way along the corridor till they reached a large door with a golden phoenix doorknob on it. Aberforth pushed the door open and waited for Albus to walk in first, Albus had expected his younger brother to follow him but when he heard the door shut quickly after him, he knew that he was facing his mothers questioning alone.

"Ah my boy!" came a well mannered voice from near the window

Genevieve Dumbledore was sat in a high backed wing chair that had been placed in front of the large bay window that dominated the room, the view from the window was breathtaking because you could see the lake that ran through the estate and the rolling hills in the distance. Genevieve Dumbledore was reaching her hundredth and tenth birthday and didn't look a day past fifty, she had curly red hair with a hint of grey running through it, her eyes were a dark blue with green flecks that were always more pronounced when she had been crying.

"It is good to see you," she continued "its been far too long you know, you must try to come more often. I will have to write to that boss of yours to tell him that he must give you more time off, he works you far to hard."

"Mother," answered Albus "don't write anymore letters on my behalf to Armando, he had enough to deal with at the moment. I am here now."

Albus didn't want his friend and employer to receive a howler from his mother demanding that he give him more time off because it was Albus who chose when he visited his mother, Albus did love his mother dearly but a little of her went along away. He went to sit down in a near by chair and as he was about it sit down and get comfortable, his mother prevented him from doing so.

"Not there," she said, "I can't see you!"

Albus moved along into the next chair that was directly opposite her and sat down, he remained silent as he felt her looking at him.

"You have lost weight," she observed "do you they not feed you enough up at the school of yours?"

"They feed us like kings Mother!" answered Albus

"Clearly like poor kings," she added with a disgruntled sigh "I'll have to talk to that Dippet fellow!"

Albus rolled his eyes and hoped that she didn't see, he had only been there a matter of minutes and she had already threatened to contact Armando twice and he knew his friend wouldn't be happy about that. He had been eating well at Hogwarts, everything he loved was served up at meal times and he picked at his sweet supply through out the day. He wasn't being neglected at all but his mother had always felt differently, she felt that the only place her sons were not neglected was when they were at home.

"Have you heard that your brother has a new friend," she said with an excited giggle "a girl no less. He says she is a real beauty and that she has stolen his heart, he is bringing her around for tea soon. You must be here when she comes, she might have a sister."

"Mother!" warned Albus

"What Albie?" she asked innocently "I just want to see my boys happy! Is that too much to ask for?"

"No mother," he answered "but you can't rush these things!"

"Well you certainly aren't," she retorted "don't you like girls?"

Albus looked at his mother, she was looking at him seriously with her hands in her lap. He had to admit that she had surprised him with that question, he hadn't seen that one coming and he was usually good at judging what was next to come out of her mouth.

"Mother," he answered, "you know perfectly well that I like women, I am just a busy man who hasn't met that special person yet."

"That is another reason of why I need to talk to your boss," she cut in "You need time to meet potential suitors!"

Albus sighed, she never let him finish what he was saying and it always drove him up the wall. If she had continued to listen and not jumped in and threatening to send Armando a third letter then she would probably be a happy woman.

"Mother," he began again "I am working on it!"

"What?" she questioned "Getting more time off work?"

"I have met someone who I would like to get to know better" he explained "we didn't exactly get off on the right footing but I am hoping to bring her around!"

Genevieve lent forward in her chair and looked intently at her eldest son, she was she dreaming. For years now she had been waiting for years for her sons to introduce lady friends to her, she has been aware that they did have a few over the years but they never brought them to see her which hurt her deeply and now today, they had both come to her and told them of potential daughter in laws.

"What did you do?" she asked softly.

"Knocked her off her feet but not in the good way!" he answered, fully ashamed of his actions.

"Oh I despair!" cried Genevieve as she threw her hands up in the air "Albus, that is not the way to meet girls, have you never listened to me!"

Albus looked down at his feet, his mother had always had the power of him to make feel five years old again. His was a grown man with his own life, his own money and his own way of doing things but when it came to his mother, she chose to ignore all that and took it upon herself to run his life. He often argued with her about it but then she would get all tearful and Albus would feel the need to apologise.

"ABERFORTH MAXIMILLIUS DAVID NEWTON DUMBLEDORE!" she called out suddenly.

The door opened a few minutes later and Aberforth popped his head around the door, he looked like he had been caught with his fingers in the cookie jar.

"Come and sit with your brother!" she ordered "I need to talk you about girls!"

TO BE CONTINUED!


	8. The Talk

A/n: Huge big thank you's to everyone that took the time to review the last chapter, you comments always make me smile and I am glad that most of you took a liking to Mother Dumbledore. I feel very sorry for the boys in this chapter, as I am sure you will as well. This chapter hasnt been beta read so once again, I'll say sorry for the simple mistakes I missed when I read through it.

**Chapter Eight: The Talk!**

Albus looked at his brothers horrified face and couldn't help but think that the same look was etched over his own face. How old did their mother think they were? They certainly didn't need a talk about the birds and the bees when they were old enough to know all about it and even know more than their mother. It had been embarrassing enough when their father had sat them down many years ago when they were teenagers and explained the changed they were going to go through and what was expected of them. Their father had been brief and straight to the point, it had left the boys with a few unanswered questions which soon got answered when they went back to school and mixed with their friends who had discovered girls that summer.

"Mother," began Albus "I don't think that this is necessary!"

"Nonsense," she scolded "I don't know what your late father told you but knocking young ladies over and telling them about goats is not acceptable."

"We both know that," continued Albus "don't we Abe!"

Aberforth nodded his head; he wanted to be anywhere but here and was glad that Albus was trying to get them out of having their mother talk to them. Albus had been hoping for more back up from his brother but looking out the corner of his eye, Albus knew from the dazed expression he had on his face that he would be no help what so ever.

"It is obvious to me that you don't!" countered Genevieve Dumbledore "I had such high hopes for you both and here I am, grandchild less. You need a helping hand and this is when mothers come in and take over the reins. You might be embarrassed but I don't care, I am not having my sons making fools of themselves!"

Albus knew that his mother wanted grandchildren; she had been on at him about them since he had turned thirty. She deemed that thirty was the ideal age to settle down and think about starting a family, that what she had done with their father and that was what she expected from her sons. Albus was fast approaching the age of hundred and Aberforth was not far behind him, there was not a grandchild in sight which he knew upset her greatly.

Albus did want his own children but he wanted them with someone he truly loved and adored, he knew that his mother and father had settled for another and that was not something he wanted to do. Aberforth had never expressed the wish to have children, as far as he was concerned goats were better company and much less work so Albus had felt most of the pressure had been on him to have children and settle down. The only trouble was his work; he was deputy headmaster and transfiguration professor at Hogwarts and was also fighting against the dark magic that was threatening to take over their word. He wasn't sure that he could pay enough attention to the witch who shared his life and would he be able to protect her from his enemies and his day job at the school, didn't give him a chance to go out and mix with potential love interests. He hadn't really be bothered before, there were times when he felt lonely but he had leaned to deal with that by talking to Fawkes and finding things to fill up his life. It was only yesterday when he had bumped into that witch and already she had turned his world upside down, he didn't even know her name or where she came from and that made the situation he found himself in, insane. He was usually a sensible man, slightly eccentric but had his head screwed on tightly unlike his brother who had a few loose screws.

"Albus," he heard his mother say, "Are you listening to me?"

"What were you saying mother?" he asked, he sat back in his chair and resigned himself to the fact that he would be here for a very long time.

"You need to listen to a woman Albus," she told him "if you have any hope in understanding how we work. What in name of Merlin, made you think that knocking that poor woman over would have a positive effect"

"I didn't knock her over so she would notice me," he defended himself "it was an accident and I think it was as much her fault as it was mine!"

Albus heard his brother snigger beside him and Albus' found himself clutching his wand in his right hand, preparing to hex him if he made a joke at his expense.

"Tell me," she begged "that you were at least gentlemanly towards her afterwards!"

"I was the perfect gentleman," he replied, "though according to her, I wasn't!"

Genevieve Dumbledore looked at her eldest son and shook her head; she couldn't believe that someone would find her son anything less than gentlemanly. She had always been convinced that he was quite a catch and had told all her friends so; the fact that all her friends' sons were married with children now was slightly uncomfortable for her. Though she had proudly showed off his picture as the second most eligible bachelor in a recent addition of The Daily Prophet.

"Tell me," she asked "what makes you think you can win her over?"

"She gave me a book!" he answered, "I am also sure I made her smile, though she would deny it."

Genevieve smiled and nodded her head, she knew exactly what this witch was up to and she would have to coach her son on how to get his witch.

"She is playing hard to get," revealed Genevieve "wants to make you work for her affection!"

Albus frowned, he didn't have the heart to tell his mother that she was wrong and that the witch he knew was not playing hard to get. From what he could tell, the pretty dark haired witch was annoyed with him and thought him to be rather arrogant. He was planning to show her that he was not arrogant at all, he was going to try and get into her good books and see where it got him.

"You need to ignore her," explained Genevieve who was clearly in her element "make her think that you are not interested in her and she will come running!"

"Mother," began Albus "I don't think that will work!"

"Trust me," she replied, "I am your mother and a woman, and I know these things! Once you have her attention, you can charm her. Wine and dine her, flash her that famous smile and she will be yours."

Albus expected that his unnamed witch wouldn't really care if he ignored her or not, she would probably be relieved or think him rude and that was not something he wanted her to think of him as. Albus knew that the infamous Dumbledore smile wouldn't work either; it would probably earn him a few hexes.

"You will then pop the question," continued Genevieve, who seemed to be in her own little world "she will say yes and then you will marry which brings me around to the wedding night!"

"MOTHER!" warned Albus and Aberforth in unison.

"We don't need you go any further!" continued Albus "We are grateful but we don't need to hear it."

"No need to be embarrassed Albus," she said looking at him "your first time when be nerve wracking, all hurried and neither of you knowing really what to do!"

'Oh Merlin!' thought Albus to himself, this conversation could not be happening. Any moment, he would be woken up by the soft trill of his phoenix and realised that it had been a dream. When no soft trilling came, Albus had to finally accept that he was not dreaming and that he had turned an exceptional shade of red. He couldn't inform his mother that he felt sure he knew what he was when it came to wedding night because he had been practicing, that would destroy her as much as if he had told her, he didn't like women.

"I remember your father," she continued "his hands were all over the place."

"On that note," said Albus standing up "I need to be heading back, work calls."

"Oh bye my darling," said Genevieve standing up and hugging him "remember what I told you, ignore and it will all fall into place."

Albus politely nodded and hugged his mother back, he saw Aberforth stand up and make for the door.

"Aberforth," said their mother, "where do you think you are going?"

"I need to feed the goats!" came his mumbled reply

"I don't think so," she said as she pointed to the chair he had been sitting in "sit, I haven't even started on you yet. Goats!"

Albus chuckled to himself as he left his brother to the mercy of his mother and made his way back to the mountains of paper work on his desk at Hogwarts that awaited his return.

To Be Continued….


	9. Insufferable

**A/n: **I am sorry it's taken what seems like ages for me to update, I have been trying to figure out where I want this story to go. It has changed slightly from what I had envisaged when I started it so please bare with me. Many thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I really appreciate it and now on to the next chapter, enjoy!

Chapter Nine: Insufferable 

Grace Windmill stared out of the cottage window; she was looking down the pebbled path that led from the gate to the cottage front door. She had been waiting by the window for the last half an hour and she was beginning to worry; her best friend and housemate should have been back from Hogsmeade an hour ago. It was so unlike Minerva to be late for anything, it wasn't in her nature to be late and with all the recent attacks, Grace was sick with worry.

They had dinner reservations at the local restaurant, Grace had arranged this because she needed to tell Minerva that she had decided to go back to Ireland next year and would be selling the cottage they shared. Grace had known Minerva since her days at Hogwarts; they had gone straight into Auror training after graduating but Grace had found it difficult to keep up with Minerva and her fellow classmates so she had left Auror training. Grace now had a job at St Mungo's as the receptionist but she wasn't finding it very fulfilling, a job had come up in Ireland and Grace had jumped at the chance to return home and see more of her family as well as a new job.

Grace looked over at the mantle clock and tapped her foot impatiently; they were going to miss their dinner reservations if Minerva didn't appear in the next few minutes. Though deep down Grace didn't give two hoots about the reservations, she was worried about her friend's safety. Minerva was well known in the wizarding world for her skills as an auror and that had made her target on several times, she could hold her own in battle but if she had been caught of guard, Graced dreaded to think what might happen. Grace knew that Minerva was rather sensible and was always on the look out, Grace assumed this was down to the fact that Alastor Moody had made them recite constant vigilance over and over again till it was imprinted on their brains.

Grace glanced out the window once more, the sky was grey and it looked like rain was on the way. A flash of green caught Grace's observant eye and she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her best friend watching up the path with a thoughtful expression on her face. Grace hurried to the front door and opened it; she looked at her friend and crossed her arms.

"Where have you been?" asked Grace sternly, though she was over the moon to see that her friend was alive and well.

"Hogsmeade," answered Minerva "you knew that!"

"Have you forgotten about dinner?" questioned Grace as she watched Minerva walk past her and into the warm kitchen.

"Dinner!" said Minerva absent mindedly as she placed her shopping on the large, dark oak kitchen table.

Grace looked at her friend with surprise; she had never known Minerva to be forgetful. She looked closely and noticed that her friend had a glazed expression on her face, the type of look that Grace always got when she had just met the man of her dreams. Grace knew that a man couldn't be the reason for her friend's vacant expression because Minerva had always told her that she had no time for men when she was busy fighting a war.

"Yes dinner," said Grace "we had reservations!"

"Oh Merlin," replied Minerva as the sudden realisation hit her "I am so sorry Gracie, I ran into a few hiccups in town and that held me up!"

Grace looked at Minerva expectantly and was dismayed when Minerva decided to unpack her shopping instead of telling her what had happened in town. Grace had known that Minerva had arranged to meet up with Alastor Moody in town to discuss something and that Minerva was looking for a certain book, she could not fathom out what could have gone wrong.

"Do you think we have missed our reservation?" asked Minerva

"Yes!" answered Grace with a sigh "They have the policy that if you are more than ten minutes late, they give your table away!"

"Oh blast," cursed Minerva "I am so sorry Gracie, let me make it up to you. I'll cook us up a right treat tonight."

Minerva began to dash around the kitchen, opening all the cupboards and pulling items out and placing them on the kitchen table. Grace watched with amusement as he friend hurried around the kitchen with her out door cloak on.

"Minerva," said Grace "why don't you take your cloak off and sit down. I will make us a cup of tea and you can tell me why we missed our dinner reservations."

Minerva smiled at her friend and did as she was told; she slipped off her cloak and levitated it over the muggle coat and hat stand before sitting down and sighing to herself. Grace set about making tea for the both of them and found some ginger newts for them to dunk into their tea as they talked.

"Men are insufferable!" began Minerva

"What Moody do this time?" asked Grace, it was known that Alastor at times could drive people up the wall with his goings on.

"Surprisingly," replied Minerva with a grin "I am not talking about him!"

Grace looked over her shoulder at Minerva and wondered whom she was talking about.

"Oh you didn't bump into Claus did you," she asked, Claus Montague had taken a shine to Minerva a few months and had been sending flowers ever since as well as trying to fix up a date with her.

Minerva shuddered at the mere mention for Claus' name, she couldn't stand the man and they way he thought that money could buy him anything, including her affections. She had got Grace to answer the door when ever he knocked and tell him that she was at the ministry working late, he had fallen for it a few times but then Minerva had sneezed once and her cover had been blown.

"No, thank Merlin," said Minerva with a smile "but I was knocked to the floor by a childish pillar of society, then his brother began following me and when I finally thought I had some peace and quiet, there he was in the bookshop!"

"The brother? Grace asked as she poured the hot water into the two cups, she liked to make tea the muggle way because it tasted better.

"Not the brother," snapped Minerva "aren't you listening?"

"Calm down lioness," replied Grace as she set the cup down in front of Minerva and handed her the plate of ginger newts "I am confused. Slow down and tell me again!"

Grace was one of the only people who could get away with reprimanding Minerva, if it was anyone else, they would have been hexed severely. Grace reached for a ginger newt and dunked it in her tea before eating it while Minerva looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Albus I am the saviour Dumbledore was coming out of Honeydukes with bags of sweets and knocked me to the floor because he wasn't looking where he was going," began Minerva again as she wrapped her hands around her cup of tea.

"Oh I would have been so happy to have him do that to me!" Grace answered with a dreamy expression.

"You would, you go all unnecessary for anything with a pulse" said Minerva with a smile "Getting back to my story, I found him to be arrogant and rude. I didn't want to spend any more time in his company so I walked away and then I see someone following me, it looked like him except for different robes. I lost my temper with and warned him to stop however, I am in the bookshop and he only walks in!"

Grace looked at her friend, she was still confused and she was sure that Minerva had mentioned a brother somewhere along the lines at first. She had left her biscuit in her tea for too long and as she went to bite into it, it dropped off and landed in her tea.

"So where does the brother thing come into it?" asked Grace as she banished her tea to the nearby sink.

"Well it turns out that it wasn't him who had been following me but his brother!" explained Minerva.

"Why was he doing that?" asked Grace.

"How in the name of Merlin, do I know?" replied Minerva irritably.

"Oh," said Grace with a shrug "what happened in the bookshop?"

"He wanted the book I had," explained Minerva before sipping her tea "so I gave it to him."

Grace eyed her friend curiously; she hadn't expected that from how she had been ranting about him before. Usually Minerva would have kept the book out of spite if someone had upset her. She was beginning to think that there was something more, something she wasn't being told. She watched as Minerva got up from her chair and made her way over to the sink, something silver caught her eye.

"Is that a new dress?" asked Grace

"Pardon?" questioned Minerva as she turned around.

"Was that the dress you were wearing when you left this morning?" asked Grace, she was sure that Minerva had been wearing a plain black dress when she had left that morning and now there were silver swirls just to the side, above the knee.

"Of course it is Gracie!" replied Minerva with confusion.

"Those swirls weren't there this morning" pointed out Grace.

"Oh," said Minerva with a blush and coy smile "Albus did that for me, quite a good job isn't it!"

"Oh is Albus now," teased Grace "I knew there was more to this story!"

"Shut up Grace," warned Minerva "I am going to take a bath and then start on dinner!"

Grace smiled to herself as she was watched Minerva sweep away, she had obviously hit on something to make Minerva blush as she had and she couldn't wait to find out some more from her friend.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	10. Maybe, just a little bit

**A/n: **I will apologise in advance for the shortness of this chapter, there was only so much I could write without repeating myself. I hope you enjoy it though and the next chapter will have the brothers reappearing. Thank you to everyone that took the time to review the last chapter, I am very grateful!

**Chapter 10: Maybe, just a little bit.**

Minerva swept upstairs and stormed into the bathroom, kicking the door shut with her foot. The bathroom was usually the most peaceful room in the cottage; it was painted a pale green and had dark green features. A freestanding green marble bath dominated the room and Minerva felt herself drawn to it. She turned on the silver taps and watched the water fill the bath at lightening speed; she reached across and poured some lavender and rosehip bath essence into the bath.

Minerva turned off the taps and went to undress, holding the dress in her hand; she couldn't help but look at the newly required pattern on it. She ran her fingers over the silver thread swirls and marvelled at what a great job he had done. The pattern certainly added some life to her tired plain dress and she was grateful, she had never thought about making alternations such as that to her clothes before but now she a few ideas.

She still couldn't believe how her day had turned out, she had only gone into Hogsmeade to run a few errands and meet up with Alastor Moody who had wanted to discuss their next undercover operative. She had been running late for their meeting when the man she most admired had knocked her to the floor. She hadn't seen him stepping out of Honeydukes and it probably entirely his fault though it had seemed easier to lay all of it on him at the time. If she was truthful to herself, she would admit that she had been acutely embarrassed about being knocked to the floor in front of people and then to find out whom she had bumped into, was a man she admired and often dreamt about meeting. She had snapped at him out of embarrassment, she had made a scene because she had wanted to divert the attention from her on the floor to something else. She had certainly diverted the attention but had made even a bigger fool of herself that she had originally had. She had found the twinkle in his eyes annoying, she felt that she had amused him and Minerva did not like to be laughed at. Once she had opened her mouth, the bitter angry words had just fallen from it without her even realising.

Not only had she walked into and been knocked over by Albus Dumbledore, she had also caused a scene which she had no way of getting out of. She had presented herself a young bitter woman who snapped at anyone regardless of their social standing, she took no prisoners when it came to her infamous Scottish temper. As a child, her parents had despaired at her temper and tried to help her control but she was stubborn and passionate, her temper flare up when engaged in a conversation about what she felt passionate about.

He had come after her to apologise better and she had just looked at him with annoyance, like his words meant nothing to her when in fact, they did. Once the misunderstanding about his brother had been ironed out, she had been glad that he had found the time to search for her. She now understood why people always said how agreeable he was to know, what a gentleman and what a heart of gold he had. She had watched him try to melt her, talking softly, smiling and even mending her dress. He had been trying to make amends and she had crossed wands with him each time. She was disgusted by her attitude towards him, she was ashamed and that had all added to her reaction to him.

Minerva slipped into the warm water, bubbles surrounding her as her body sunk beneath the water. She closed her eyes and saw him, his bright twinkling eyes looking at her. He had the most amazing eyes she had ever seen; long thick lashes framed the pools of blue and made them even more enchanting. She had seen a lot of different emotions flicker through his eyes as they had talked, she had read that eyes were the windows to the soul and she had to agree that Albus Dumbledore's eyes were very readable, if only she had taken the time to read them and not let her pride take over.

As the lavender bath essence made it's presence known up her nostrils, Minerva couldn't help but think what type of sweets he had brought in Honeydukes. He didn't seem like the jelly slug type of man and come to think of it, he didn't seem like a Bertie Bott bean or a toothflossing stringmints man. She had heard that he was fond of all things muggles and wondered if he had been buying muggle sweets, she didn't know a lot about sweets because she would rather nibble on ginger newts rather than suck on a sweet or blow bubbles. She tried to recall his chocolate frog card to see if it had mentioned anything about his favourite sweets but she couldn't think straight, the memory of his eyes were taking her over.

She glanced across the bathroom and looked at her dress again, he had done a wonderful job with and she had a feeling that it was to be her favourite dress from now on. She needed to make amends, to say sorry for how she acted and explain why she acted as she did but then she might end up making herself look even more foolish. For the first time in her life, Minerva felt out of control and it wasn't a nice feeling at all. She wondered how many people had seen her fall to the floor and she wondered how long it would take for her team members to hear about it, they would be teasing her about for weeks to come. She sighed deeply to herself before plunging her head under the water and holding her breath, the warm water washed over her and made her feel light for a few moments before the need for air made her resurface. She needed to do something; she just had to figure out what. What she did know was that maybe she was attracted to him, just a little bit.

TBC….


	11. Old Goat

A/n: Hello everyone! Just want to say thank you for keeping with this story and a special thanks to those who reviewed on ffnet and the ad/mm board, it is much appreciated. This chapter hasn't been beta read mainly because I wanted to post it quickly. Enjoy though!

**Chapter 11: Old Goat**

"Where are you, you old goat!" yelled Aberforth Dumbledore as he stepped out of the fireplace and looked around his elder brothers modest living room at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The room was large and furnished with mismatched pieces, no one chair was alike and all the colours clashed violently with another. Every available surface was filled with books and silver items that looked older than the man who collected them, there was no order to room that Aberforth's brother loved but the Albus Dumbledore wasn't known for his clean, ordered rooms. Albus was known for his intellect and courage, his wand skills, defeating dark wizards and his love for chamber music. Heavy red and gold drapes hung at the large bay windows that looked out over the Quidditch pitch, a large grandfather clock stood in one of the four corners of the room and ticked away loudly. The clock had belonged to Albus and Aberforth's great grandfather, he had left to a Albus and Aberforth was very happy about that because he didn't like how loud it and would have probably chopped it up and used it for firewood.

"Albus, you old goat where are you!" bellowed Aberforth again, his annoyance clear in his voice.

The door to his right opened, steam filled the room and Aberforth concluded that Albus must have been showering. Out of the steam appeared Albus, a bright green bath towel around his waist and an orange one wrapped around his head in a turban style.

"You look like a girl!" stated Aberforth dryly as he looked at the towel wrapped around his brothers head.

"Abe," replied Albus with a smile "been here long?"

"A while!" answered Aberforth

"I was having a shower," replied Albus, pointing to his towels "I know the concept of bathing is a new one on you!"

Aberforth glared at his older brother and folded his arms across his chest; he did bathe but just not as often as others. His goats wouldn't like him if he kept turning up smelling of girly things, they would ignore him and his girls were too important to him so he made some sacrifice is brother didn't understand how viotile goats could be, they hated change and drastic changes would stress them out.

"You are a old goat!" stated Aberforth as he walked over and helped himself to a sherbet lemon from the bowl on Albus' desk.

"May I ask why I am being referred to as a old goat," asked Albus, his eyes had narrowed slightly when he brother had taken one of his sweets "what have I done to deserve such a term of endearment from you?"

"I do not mean it as a term of endearment Albus," answered Aberforth "I am disliking you at present. You left me with mother, there was no escape plan hatched by you to rescue me so I had to sit and listen to her go about her wedding night with father. A son should not hear stuff like that from his mother; the ministry should make that a law. You must submit it when you are next there!"

Albus chuckled heartily before transfiguring the towel he was wearing around his waist to a pair of lightweight robes. He wandered over to his desk and popped a sweet into his mouth as well; he let out a satisfied sigh and closed his eyes.

"Have you started your own sweet shop?" asked Aberforth as he looked down at the desk that was covered in sweets, most of them were sherbet lemons.

"No," answered Albus "this is about three days supply of sweets for me. Abe, I am sorry about leaving you with mother but she didn't want me there, there wasn't much I could do really!"

"You could have made up something about my goats!" said Aberforth matter of factly.

"Mother is wise to us now Abe," answered Albus "she would have seen right through me!"

"You could have tried and take that bloody towel of your head," replied Aberforth "I am trying to be serious here and you are looking like a fool!"

Albus smiled and unwound the towel from around his head, his auburn hair with white streaks fell down around his shoulders and he quickly cast a drying and brushing charm on it.

"It can't have been that bad Abe," said Albus when he was finally done grooming "she means well."

"Oh you can say that," replied Aberforth "you weren't there and so you didn't have her tales inflicted on you and besides, you moan about her just as much as I do!"

"I do not!" said Albus.

"Yes you do!" answered Aberforth with a grin "She knows that you do because she heard you complaining to Armando once."

Albus sat down in his chair and sighed, yes he did moan about his mother and her inferring ways. He needed an outlet after a meeting with her, she would throw questions in quick succession at him and he couldn't get a word in edge ways. He loved her dearly but he couldn't be doing with all the questions, he was the eldest and always seemed to be the one who she was more concerned about because he was single. Aberforth over the years had got off lightly so he deserved his mother's tales today and Albus didn't really care that his brother was annoyed with him.

"I don't think being left with mother is the only reason that you are a cranky old goat!" stated Albus as he pressed his fingers together.

"It is the main reason," replied Aberforth as he sat down opposite his brother "I got shouted at by the woman of my dreams!"

"Oh what did you do?" asked Albus with a sigh "You didn't ask her to stroke your goat did you? You know what Jeannie Woolf did to you after you asked her that!"

"Jeannie Woolf misunderstood my meaning," replied Aberforth defensively, he puffed out his chest and looked around the room before continuing "I have no idea what so ever annoyed my dream witch when I saw here. I was just being friendly and to be honest I don't want to talk about it."

Albus nodded and offered his brother another sweet, two mugs of hot chocolate appeared amongst the junk on Albus' desk and the brothers reached forward and took mug each. They both wrapped their hands around the mug before sipping the creamy hot chocolate, both let out a satisfied sigh as the liquid travelled down their throats.

"Merlin bless Great Uncle Amadeus for coming up with this recipe," said Aberforth with a grin "it would be a dull world without it!"

"I agree my dear brother, I agree!" answered Albus with a nod.

"Made any headway on your lady yet brother?" questioned Aberforth

"Well," began Albus, his eyes twinkling "I do believe I might be. It is not a big thing but we did speak civilly in the bookshop for a matter of seconds! Abe, I don't know when I will see her again."

"If it is meant to be then it will be Albus," said Aberforth, who surprised himself by saying something that Albus would probably say.

"M dear brother," said Albus with a chuckle "I do believe you are growing up at last!"

"Merlin, I hope no!" answered Aberforth "I am far to good looking to be an old goat like you"

The Dumbledore brothers both dissolved into laughter, hot chocolate spilling from their mugs on to their robes but neither noticed. Albus knew that Aberforth was right in some respects; if she was meant to be in his life then she will appear soon. Albus was not a believer in fate but he hoped that he was fated to meet her again.

To be continued


	12. Knocked to the Floor

**A/n: **Hello everyone! Big, huge thank you's to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I love to hear your thoughts and I am glad that so many of you like how I write the brothers, I have a lot of fun writing them. Well on with the next chapter, enjoy!

**Chapter Twelve: Knocked to the floor**

"Minerva!" yelled Grace at the top of her lungs, "you're wanted!"

The face in the fire grimaced at the sound of the young witch's trill voice, she could have easily gone to fetch Minerva from the other room rather than shouting but Grace never did what was simple and quiet.

Minerva opened the door and looked at her friend, it was only half six in the morning and the sound of Grace's voice had gone right through Minerva. Minerva was a morning person but she had no idea how Grace could be as cheerful as she was in the morning, it was still dark outside and there was a chill to the air. Minerva stepped into the warm living room and sat down in the chair near the fire. Grace looked at her and nodded before making herself scarce.

"Alastor! Hello!" greeted Minerva.

"Can't talk long, never know who might be listening!" growled Alastor is a friendly manner "Get yourself into the offices, I need to pick your brain!"

"Now?" asked Minerva as she glanced at the grandfather clock, she didn't have to be in work for another hour or so and she had planned to get some reading done before going to work.

"Now!" confirmed Alastor before disappearing.

Minerva sighed and stood up, Alastor Moody had to be the most demanding boss that Minerva had ever dealt with. He didn't seem to care about official ministry hours, he would bend the rules to suit him and he expected his staff to jump on his every command. Minerva respected the head auror, she had worked for him for five years now and they had a good professional relationship though she did feel that sometimes to placed to many of his burdens on her shoulders. She needed a strong cup of tea before she went anywhere that morning and she wasn't going to get one at the ministry, the house elves there seemed to lack the most simplest knowledge of how to make a cup of tea. She wandered in the kitchen where Grace was stood over the cooker, brewing some tea for them both.

"Let me guess," said Grace "he wants you in this minute!"

"Full marks Gracie," confirmed Minerva as she sat down at the kitchen table "only Merlin knows what he wants at this time of the morning!"

Grace handed her a streaming mug of tea and sat down opposite her, the two women sipped their tea as the stared at another for a few minutes. They often did this and the first one to break the contact was the loser and had to go and get the biscuit tin, nice times out of ten Minerva would win but she wasn't concentrating today and so she ended up getting up.

"I am not here tonight!" Grace reminded her with a smile.

"Ah yes, a date with lover boy!" teased Minerva as she sat back down with the biscuit tin and offered a biscuit to her friend.

"I need to talk to him about my leaving," explained Grace who had explained her plans to Minerva once she had got out the bath last night "I would like it if he came with me!"

Minerva didn't say anything, sadly she doubted that Marcus Craven would up sticks and move to Ireland with Grace. Marcus was an up and coming wizard inside the ministry of magic, he had been headhunted by the minister herself and was destined for bright things. Minerva didn't doubt his commitment to Grace but she knew that Grace would be second choice after his job.

"I know what you are thinking Min!" said Grace "I think he would seriously consider it!"

"I hope he does for your sake Gracie," answered Minerva with a smile "I really hope it works out how you have planned! Now I must go otherwise Alastor will have my wand, have a nice night and see you tomorrow!"

Minerva bid her friend farewell and stepped into the kitchen fireplace and was quickly transported to the ministry. Alastor was waiting in her office when she stepped out; he was glancing at his pocket watch and tapped it when he caught her eye. Minerva instantly felt like a naughty schoolgirl who had turned up late for a lesson.

"You took your time Minerva!" he stated

"What can I do for you Alastor?" she asked, ignoring his reference to her time keeping.

"I need your help to pull out all our files on a certain dark wizard, I have someone coming in later to go through them with me!" he told her "You have been heading up the team so I think that you should be on in the meeting as well."

"When is this someone coming in?" asked Minerva irritably.

"In three hours!" he answered with a twisted grin.

Minerva sighed loudly, how she was meant to present a presentation in three hours when no work had been done. Why couldn't he have told her this last night because at least then, she would have been able to put something together for the meeting that wasn't rushed?

"Alastor, who is this someone?" she asked.

"Albus Dumbledore!" answered Alastor.

As the name reached her ears, Minerva felt the colour drain from her face. She couldn't face him today; she couldn't talk about dark wizards and their findings when she had made a fool of herself in front of him. How was he going to take her seriously when he had seen her on her bottom outside a sweet shop? Minerva suddenly felt like coming down with a mysterious bug that meant that she couldn't possibly be at work today but then she knew Alastor would see right through her, there wasn't much that got past Alastor Moody. The only thing she could do was work exceptionally hard on the presentation and try to make him see her as an intellectual counterpart rather than an irritable woman.

"Leave me be so I can get to work!" she told Alastor as she shooed him out of the office, she was the only member of his team that could get away with pushing him out of her office. Many had speculated why that was and though a few thought it was because their boss held a touch for her, many thought it was because she was more than his equal when it came to intellect, duelling skills and that he admired her opinion.

"Knew I could count on you tabs!" he told her as he found himself pushed out into the corridor.

"Alastor, what have I told you about calling me that!" she asked, her hands dropping to her hips.

"That if I were to call you it again, you would hex me severely!" he answered with a grin, she had threatened him many times with that and he had continued to call her Tabs because he knew that she wouldn't hex him, he was her boss.

"One of these days, I really will hex you!" she warned before shutting the door and settling down to work.

Three hours later, Albus Dumbledore was walking through the busy corridor that led to his friend office. He nodded politely as he passed people and chuckled when one young witch nearly walked into a table because she hadn't been looking where she was going. He glanced at the door that used to have Alastor Moody's name engraved on it and found that it had now been turned into a store room, Alastor had often joked that his office was no bigger than a storeroom. Albus looked around the corridor for a door that had his friends name on and didn't see one; he might have walked past it on his way down. He turned and suddenly found himself struck by a door swinging open, it hit him square in the face and he tumbled backwards, falling to the floor with his hand clutched to his nose.

"What in the name of Merlin?" came a cry from the other side of the door.

Minerva McGonagall came around the door with a stack of parchment in her hands and looked at the man on the floor with shock evident in her eyes. There on the floor, clutching a bleeding nose was Albus Dumbledore!

To be continued


	13. Nose bleeds and Broken Noses

**A/n: **This is in fact how Albus breaks his nose; well how I like to think it happens anyway. Many thanks for taking the time to review the last chapter; I appreciate your comments. Once again, this hasnt been beta read.

**Chapter Thirteen: Nosebleeds and broken noses.**

"Oh Merlin!" exclaimed Minerva with horror as she looked down at the man on the floor, he had his hand over his nose and mouth but she could see blood flowing at a steady pace.

Minerva dropped the books and rolls of parchment that she had been carrying and dropped to her knees beside Albus, she looked at him before placing her hand on his neck and pushing his head forward gently. She needed to stop the flow of blood and check for any damage.

"Mr Dumbledore, can you pinch the soft part of your nose?" she asked him "just below the bone."

"I fink its broken!" he told her as he did what he was told, he winced as he touched his nose.

"Just lean forward a bit more," she encouraged, feeling more and more guilty as she walked him apply pressure to his nose.

Luckily the corridor was empty, no one had seen what had happened and so they weren't milling around and getting in the way. Minerva couldn't believe that of all the people that used the corridor, Albus Dumbledore was the man who ended up on the floor with what looked like a broken nose. How was she going to face him after the pain and the bleeding had ceased?

"Could we go into your office?" he asked her as his ears picked up on some footsteps coming down the corridor.

Minerva simply nodded and helped him to his feet, all the time encouraging him to lean forward slightly and keep the pressure on his nose. She was grateful that he had asked to go into her office and not remain in the corridor; she presumed that he didn't want to be seen in such a state. His robes and beard had blood on them and he did look a sight for sore eyes which made Minerva shake her head in disbelief, why her?

"I need to contact Alastor and say I won't be making the meeting!" he told her as he went to take his fingers off his nose.

"Keep applying pressure!" she scolded softly "You need to get your nose fixed, I think it may be broken."

Minerva watched as Albus pulled out his wand with his free hand, with a quick swish and flick of his wands, a letter addressed to Alastor Moody was written and on it way to her boss. Minerva wondered what he had written to Alastor, she wondered if he had mentioned what she had done? Alastor would have her wand, if he found out what she had done despite it being an accident.

"Could you mend my nose?" he asked

"I am not a medi witch!" she pointed out; she had only ever dealt with cuts and bruises in her time as a fully qualified witch.

"But you had basic training with the Auror medics!" he told her, knowing that all wizards and witches had to know the basic field skills before becoming an auror.

Minerva nodded, it was true she did know how to mend broken bones but she had never practiced it and she wasn't about to try her first attempt at healing a broken bone on Albus Dumbledore, the most celebrated wizards of recent times.

"Are you still applying pressure?" she asked

"Yes but it needs to be mended," he told her, "I can't do it to myself and I don't want to trek to St Mungo's for something so silly, it will be all over the papers as soon as I step out of here and I doubt either of us want the publicity!"

Minerva knew he was right and she had to agree with him that she didn't want how this happened getting out, she would be mocked for the rest of her life and known as the witch who broke Albus Dumbledore's nose. She walked away from him and went around to the other side of her desk to find the medical kit that she took with her when she was leading her team out on the field. She found what she needed and walked back over to him, she helped him sip one to potions to help the blood clot and then pulled out her wand.

"Are you sure?" she asked again

Albus nodded his head and braced himself for the short, sharp pain that would come when she set the bone. It happened quickly and for that, they were both glad. Minerva looked at his nose before bandaging it as well as she could, he looked rather funny with his inflamed nose but she didn't tell him that.

"You need to rest up," she told him "do you have someone at home who can look after you? You mustn't do anything strenuous because it would cause bleeding again."

"I'll be fine," he told her "just some pain relief and I can hide in my office for a few days!"

"You need someone with you," she told him in no uncertain terms "since I caused this, may I offer myself."

Minerva didn't realise the double meaning of her words and was slightly confused when Albus chuckled slightly but wouldn't tell her why.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked with a grin.

"Well I have a cottage nearby," she began "I could take you there, you could rest up and well I can keep you company."

"That sounds agreeable," he answered, he would be able to get to know her a bit more. "I am sorry but I do not know your name!"

Minerva blushed slightly, they had literally bumped into one another a couple of times and she still hadn't told him her name.

"I am Minerva," she told him "Minerva McGonagall!"

"Hello Minerva," he greeted "pleased to make your acquaintance. You may call me Albus!"

"Well Albus," she said softly, hoping she wasn't blushing too much in his presence, the way her name had fallen from his lips had sent a jolt of electricity through her body "let me go and see Alastor and say that something has come up and it needs my urgent attention and I'll be right with you!"

Minerva left Albus in her office as she dashed off find Alastor, she couldn't believe she was going to be spending time alone with a man she admired and was annoyed at, at the same time. She knew she needed to make a better impression of herself, she had done two things to show herself up in his eyes and she was mortified with herself. She couldn't also believe how bold she had been in asking him back to the cottage so she could look after him. She had no idea what had gotten into her but she couldn't think about it for much longer because she had arrived at Alastor Moody's new office.

TBC…


	14. Ivy Cottage

A/n: Sorry that it has taken me forever and a day to update this story; my muse hasn't been cooperative recently. I had to bribe her with countless of jelly babies before she let me write this. Hope you enjoy this chapter, it hasn't been beta read but any mistakes, let me know and I'll go through and change when I can.

Thank you to everyone who took the time to review the last chapter, I love hearing your views and your ideas.

**Chapter Fourteen: Ivy Cottage.**

Alastor Moody had not been best pleased when Minerva had gone to him, claiming to be unwell. She wasn't going to tell him the exact reason for her departure since she didn't want to be the laughing stock of the ministry, she wasn't even sure that Alastor had believed her. He reluctantly let her go home, he couldn't for well deny her that especially since she had never had day off work due to illness. He had mumbled about being let down twice in the matter of moments and then waved her out to his office, saying that he had paper work to do.

When she had returned to her office, she found that Albus Dumbledore was still sat exactly how she had told him to, ten minutes before hand. He put his hand up to greet her when she walked and mumbled something she couldn't quite catch. On her desk, were a bundle of used blood stained tissues and Minerva felt even more guilty but also slightly disgusted that he had bother to put the tissues into the nearby bin.

"Has it stopped bleeding?" she asked

Instead on answering her, he simply nodded before lifting his head up and Minerva could see that his nose was very swollen and puffy. His eyes looked bluer than normal, which was probably down to the fact that his eyes had been watering ever since the door had hit in the face. Minerva had to admit that she was impressed by his calmness, if it had been her who had hit, she would have been less than calm and threatening to hex the person who did into the next millennium.

"It looks slightly crooked!" she said softly, it looked badly broken but she hadn't wanted to alarm him.

"It feels very broken!" he commented as he went to touch his nose with his finger before thinking better of it.

"Well lets get you to my home and then I can sort it as best as I can," she told him as she reached for her cloak "I warn you I am not neat when it comes to hearing, in the field that isn't our main priority."

She didn't mean to sound so business like or cold but she was telling the truth when she spoke, the years she had spent dealing with injuries on the field had taught her not to mess around for cosmetic purposes. She had leant that in her first week at the ministry, she had been out scouting an area with Alastor Moody and a man called Victor Greendale. They were ambushed and Victor had sustained multiple factures and a smashed up face. Minerva had dropped to her knees beside him as Alastor blocked spells coming their way, Victor had been a mess and Minerva had started healing him, taking her time on her face until Alastor had yelled at her to get a move because he struggling. He told her not to worry about the face, just get healed and start fighting again. She had been shocked by her superior's demands and for a while, she was disgusted by him and his lack of compassion but as the years went by and the more she saw, she understood why he was how he was.

"I am used to field side medicine," he answered her as he stood up "I am under no illusion."

Minerva nodded and made her way over to the fireplace, she picked up a dainty looking mahogany box and opened it before offering Albus the contents. Albus took a handful of floo powder and waited for her to do the same. She moved in front of him and threw the powder into the fireplace and stated clearly "Ivy Cottage!". The green flames rose and she stepped in, she was gone in a blink of an eye and Albus soon followed.

As soon as she had stepped out of the fireplace and looked around the living, she despaired at the state of it. Grace had obviously been running around the room trying on various outfits and packing her bags, unpacking them and re packing them before leaving the cottage that morning and hadn't bothered cleaning up after her self. Minerva didn't have enough time to pull out her wand and cast a cleaning charm on the room because she heard the fireplace roar and then Albus appeared. He looked around the room with amusement evident in his eyes and Minerva wanted to hide away from him again.

"Sorry about the mess," she said as she pulled out her wand "Grace, must have been having a wardrobe dilemma."

She flicked her wand and the living room returned to the normal, neat state it was usually in. She showed him to a nearby chair and offered him a seat before she disappeared into another room and returned with another medi kit.

"Can I have some water please?" he asked.

"Not until I fixed your nose!" she answered "I won't take long, have you broken your nose before?"

"I have indeed," he replied "one of my brother's goats head butted me, I don't remember much about it."

Minerva put her hand over her mouth to stifle the giggle she felt brewing, she faked a cough and tried to regain her composure.

"You may laugh but it wasn't a very nice experience!" he added, "However, I do think the goat was more worse off!"

"Whoever fixed your nose that time," she said, as she looked at it closely "didn't do a very good job which makes mine harder I am afraid you might have a crooked nose!"

"It will add character!" he said with a grin as he caught her eye.

Ten minutes later, Minerva sat back on her feet and looked at the man in front of her, she had managed to fix his nose and it looked nearly as good as new though there was a small crook in it. She had to admit; that the crook did add character to the man's face and t suited him. He had been an ideal patient and hadn't complained once while she tended to him, if only they were all like that. He did turn his nose up at the charcoal flavoured potion she had offered him to help with the pain, she had arched an eyebrow when he asked if he could change to flavour.

"Thank you my dear!" he said as he rose from the chair to look at himself in the mirror "You have done a fine job."

"It is the least I could do," she answered as she got to her feet and brushed her robes down "I'll get you that water now unless you would like something different!"

"I don't suppose you have hot chocolate?" he asked, his eyes lighting up at the thought to the rich, hot drink.

"Yes," she answered as she made her way out of the room "make yourself comfortable."

Minerva swept into the kitchen and lent against the counter, she closed her eyes and tried to stop her heart from beating so fast. She sighed to herself as she opened her eyes and started to pull things from the cupboards, the man infuriated her but she couldn't help but be drawn to him. She had admired him from afar for many years, she wouldn't that she had fancied him but he intrigued her but since having met him, she had to admit that he was very handsome and there was something alluring about him despite the little things that annoyed her.

She added come hazelnut syrup into her mug and then poured the hot chocolate into both mugs, she wasn't a big fan of chocolate but the hazelnut took the edge of it and so she was able to enjoy a mug or two a day. She walked back into the living room to where Albus was sitting, he was sat with his back to her and her eyes widened with the utmost horror. Some how, one of her stockings had attached itself to his robe and he hadn't seemed to notice. How in the name of Merlin, was she going to explain that? She didn't even know what it was doing in the room, Grace must have packed it and then unpacked it but she couldn't understand why it hadn't vanished with the other items when she had casted a cleaning charm.

She was sure that someone was working against her, playing tricks and making her look like a utter fool in front of the man sat down. She composed herself and tried to think of a plan to get the stocking off him, she couldn't pull her wand out and point it at him because she would have to explain herself. She would have to get it off him, herself but she didn't have a clue how to do it.

"Hmmm, those smell delicious!" he said as he turned around in the chair and looked at her "Hazelnut if I am not mistaken!"

"Oh, I didn't put any in yours," she answered with a weak smile "I can do if you like!"

"No, no," he replied "no need my dear, I am content with just hot chocolate."

Minerva continued over to where he was sat and set the mugs down on the table, she sat down and tried to look everywhere but at his shoulder where the stocking hung from.

"It has occurred to me that I do not know your name," he said as he reached down and picked up a steaming mug of sweet smelling hot chocolate.

"Stockings?" she asked, snapping out of her trance "What about them?"

"My dear," he chuckled "are you unwell?"

Minerva was mortified; she looked down at her feet and cursed herself over and over again.

"I am quite well," she answered "what was your question?"

"I asked your name," he replied, looking at her with concern "we have bumped into one another on numerous occasions and I am at a disadvantage since you know my name and I am unaware of yours."

Minerva was grateful that he hadn't pressed the stocking issue any further; she still wasn't sure what to do about it. She reached over and picked up her own mug of hot chocolate, she wrapped her hands around it and savoured the warmth.

"My name is Minerva McGonagall!" she answered.

"I am pleased to meet you Minerva McGonagall," he greeted with a grin "quite a name!"

"You can call me Minerva." She offered.

She watched as he took a sip of his drink and was pleased to see a wide smile appear on his face as he savoured the taste. Her family had been big hot chocolate drinkers and had an array of different types and strengths, recipes were passed down through generations and they were encouraged to add new recipes to the 'McGonagall Book of Hot Chocolate'. Minerva was yet to contribute, she had tried a few recipes in her youth but they had been disastrous and she had been put off.

"This has to be the best I have ever tasted!" he remarked.

"Family recipe," she explained "a trade secret!"

"Oh," he said with disappointment because his eyes twinkled again "I will have to become part of the family then."

Minerva was thankful that she didn't have a mouth full of hot chocolate because she was sure that would have spat it out in a very unlady like manner, she wasn't sure how to respond that the comment he made but she didn't have to because much to her horror, something took his mind off hot chocolate. She watched as he peeled the nude stocking off his shoulder and looked at it, he chuckled and placed it on the table.

"Grace?" he questioned.

"Yes," answered Minerva quickly, hoping he wouldn't see that she was one currently wearing nude stocking "she can be a nightmare at times!"

"My sister was like that," he answered "always leaving stockings and much worse around, my father nearly had a heart attack when he found a certain something but I wont go into that right now."

Minerva noticed that he eyes glazed over when he spoke about his sister, from somewhere in the back of her mind she was able to recall that she had been brutally murdered by Grindelwald.

"You must miss her terribly." She said softly as she reached out and touched his hand.

He grabbed her hand and held it firmly, his thumb making circular movements on her palm. He nodded sadly and then looked into the fire.

"I do miss her terribly," he admitted "sometimes I forget she is dead and that she is simply off exploring, maybe that is the case in some respect."

Minerva nodded and squeezed his hand just as a phoenix appeared from nowhere and landed on the chair Albus was sitting in and thrilled a soft greeting before dropping a letter into his master's lap.

"Meet Fawkes, Minerva!" said Albus as he opened the note "he is oldest and most trusted friend with a insatiable appetite for sherbet lemons."

Minerva eyed the phoenix suspiciously; she had never come into contact with these amazing animals but knew they were very temperamental. The phoenix was beautiful and had the most amazing eyes, eyes that would rival his master's. Minerva knew that the animal was watching her, trying to read her to see if she was a threat or not.

"Hello Fawkes," she greeted, her voice slightly shaky "would you like a some ginger newt?"

She reached over to the tin that resided on the cabinet nearest her and opened, breaking the head end of the newt off, she brought it back and offered it Fawkes who looked at it for a moment before hopping on to her chair and taking it from her. He allowed her pet him gently as he devoured his tasty treat and even knocked his head against her hand to ask for more.

"I see you have both made friends," said Albus with a chuckle "he thinks with his tummy, like I do. Minerva, my dear, I am afraid that I must be on my way but I would dearly like to continue our conversation over dinner one night."

"I erm," she stalled "yes, that would be nice!"

"I'll send Fawkes with the details soon," he said with a smile as he got up "thank you for fixing my nose and for your hospitality, I am indebted."

He brought her hand to his lips and brushed them against it before bidding farewell to her and using her fireplace to floo back to where he was needed. Minerva touched her hand where his lips had been and closed her eyes, she couldn't quite believe what had happened and she couldn't wait for Fawkes to arrive again

TO BE CONTINUED!


	15. Minerva McGonagall

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay in the update. Real life sadly gets in the way and I don't have as much time to write as I want to. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's back to the Dumbledore brother's. This is a very short chapter but please don't be disappointed. I promise the next chapter will be longer.

Many thanks to my beta reader Miss Ang.

Chapter Fifteen: Minerva McGonagall 

Albus and Aberforth Dumbledore stepped out of the Ministry of Magic and Aberforth breathed in the fresh air with delight. He had been stuck in a holding cell for three hours and had been finally released when his brother had come along and sorted everything out.

Aberforth had been hauled into the ministry by a couple of enthusiastic aurors who were new to the job. They had banged him up in a holding cell while they went to tell Alastor Moody that they had caught someone trying to break into the Ministry research lab. What these new aurors didn't know was that Aberforth actually was one of the main benefactors of the lab and had merely forgotten the charms that surrounded the lab and had set off the alarms. Most aurors knew what Aberforth was like when it came to wand work and they would appear on site to see Aberforth looking sheepishly before offering him assistance and then disappearing to continue their jobs. Gus Timelock and Ross Jacobs did not know of Aberforth's connection with the lab and had brought him in and booked him for a day in court. Aberforth had to go through the motions of being questioned before he had managed to contact Albus.

Once Albus had arrived at the ministry everything was cleared up within a few moments. The two aurors received a severe reprimanding from Alastor Moody as Albus led his younger brother out of the Ministry.

"Freedom!" announced Aberforth with a grin as he opened his arms wide and spun around in the middle of the road while his brother looked at with bemusement.

"Anyone would think you had been held for days," Albus said with a chuckle.

"It felt like it," answered Aberforth. "I could never be a real convict. I need fresh air not prison air. I think I might have caught something in there. It wasn't overly clean."

"Abe," said Albus with a smile "I think after living the way you do you would be immune to pretty much everything."

Aberforth Dumbledore's living conditions wouldn't suit many people unless you were a goat or some other four-legged creature. He had a perfectly comfortable bed at Dumbledore Manor and also at a house in Hogsmeade but he chose to sleep in the barn with his goats because he said that he needed to bond with them.

"I don't need a four poster bed with drapes to be comfortable Albus," replied Aberforth. "I am not materialistic."

"Nor am I Abe but I like to sleep in a bed as nature intended," Albus answered.

"If that is so Alb," asked Aberforth with a grin "why isn't your bed made of straw?"

Albus waved his hand at him and walked quicker. He wasn't in the mood to talk about the perfect bedding. Albus wanted to get back to Hogwarts and start contacting restaurants so he could make a booking for himself and Minerva.

"You know I am right!" called out Aberforth before quickening his step to catch up with his brother.

"Would you like to go back into a cell?" asked Albus.

"Not on your ruddy life," commented Aberforth as he fell into step beside Albus. "What took you so blasted long to get to me anyway? They could have started torturing me. Your nose looks a bit wonkier than usual"

"I had a slight misfortune with a door." Albus answered as he turned sharply around the street corner. "The door is fine before you ask."

Aberforth grinned. There was something different about his brother today. There seemed to be a spring in his step and he was smiling quite a bit more than usual. The last time Albus had broken his nose he had been a miserable wizard and had made everyone's life hell by snapping at them. But this time was completely different. Whoever had fixed the nose had done a good job and there was hardy any bruising. Aberforth only noticed because he knew his brother like the back of his hand and not much got past him. Albus was the same when it came to Aberforth. They knew each other a little too well.

"Come on brother of mine," asked Aberforth "you are holding back on me and I want details."

"Abe," replied Albus with a grin "I don't know what you mean. I had a small accident and Minerva sorted it out."

"Minerva!" asked Aberforth, his eyes lighting up.

"Minerva McGonagall," continued Albus. "She is the one I knocked over a few days ago and now I know her name. She has even agreed to go out for a meal with me Abe. I didn't think this would happen."

Aberforth slapped his brother on the back and smiled. "All I need to do is get my lady's name and then maybe we could double date."

"You do that Abe and we will for sure," answered Albus with a chuckle. "Now I need to go back to Hogwarts so I can do some planning. I want everything to be perfect. I'll be in contact soon and please remember your charm work. I don't want to be pulled from Minerva's side because of you."

"I'll do my best brother," Aberforth replied saluting Albus "but I won't promise."

Albus shook his head and then nodded it at his brother before apparating away to plan the perfect night for, in his eyes, the perfect woman.

TBC….


	16. An Interest in Boys

**Between Two Brothers.**

**A/n**: I am so sorry for keeping you all waiting for this chapter, things have been so manic. Hope I am forgiven.

Chapter Sixteen: An Interest in Boys 

Minerva was still sat in the same position Albus had left her in hours earlier, her mind kept wandering back to the way he kissed her hand and how he had looked at her. She was consumed by thoughts of him, days before she would have been annoyed that he had been invading her thoughts but now, she rather liked it.

She was unaware of the door opening and Grace coming in, with her bags, which had never been unpacked. Grace looked at Minerva with surprise and wondered why she wasn't at work. Minerva was never off work, even if she had a limb hanging off, Minerva would still be working.

"Min!" asked Grace walking over to her friend.

Minerva jumped slightly when she felt a hand rest upon her shoulder; she turned and faced the person who had disturbed her daydream. She was surprised to find Grace standing behind her.

"Gracie?" she asked. "What are you doing back?"

"Long story," Grace replied as she flaked down beside Minerva and held her hand "but the gist is, I looked at him and decided he wasn't for me anymore. I am happy and don't need to talk about it at the moment but I want to know why you are at home and not behind your desk with your head buried in books."

Minerva looked at Grace and decided it was probably best not to ask any questions about the break up. Grace knew her own mind and usually her heart and mind were of the same mind unlike Minerva who generally followed her mind to prevent heartache. Minerva knew Grace well enough to know that she was happy with her decision and that she wouldn't dwell on the what if's.

"Are you sure you are okay?" asked Minerva just in case Grace was putting on a front.

"Oh Merlin yes, he was far to serious Min," answered Grace "I need laughter and adventure in my life not dull and serious."

"I'm serious." pointed out Minerva

"But you are not dull with it," answered Grace with a smile "he just wasn't the man for me Min. I am single and on the look out for available, fun loving men but enough about me, why are you not at work."

Minerva recounted the story of her brief morning at work, starting with the mundane information that Grace wasn't remotely interested in. Minerva watched with half a smile as Grace's eye lit up when she began to tell her about the incident with Albus Dumbledore. Grace burst out laughing when she was told that Minerva had broken the distinguished wizard's nose. Minerva had to admit that looking back at it, it did sound rather funny despite the broken nose.

"Oh Min," laughed Grace "you certainly know how to get people back for making you look a fool in public. Remind me not to show you up in public."

"Grace, I didn't do it on purpose." Minerva protested.

Minerva panicked slightly, did Albus think she had done it on purpose because of what had happened in town a few days ago. Minerva was not a spiteful person; she would never do something like that to get her own back. She was one of those people, who rather sort problems out face-to-face rather than hide behind excuses and other things.

"Min, I was joking," reassured Grace "Anyone who knows you, knows you wouldn't get your own back like that."

Minerva relaxed a bit but Grace had planted the seed in her mind now, Minerva knew she wouldn't be able to put it out of her mind till she spoke to Albus about it. Grace pushed her of more information and squealed loudly when she heard that Albus Dumbledore had come back to her cottage.

"Oh Min," she gasped, placing her hand over her mouth "I left it in such a mess."

"I told him it was yours," replied Minerva

"Oh why did you do that?" Grace asked, "What must he think of me? Why did you have to tell him it was me?"

Minerva smiled and stood up to stretch her legs, she had been sat in the same position for a while now and felt the urge to get the blood circulating again. Grace reached up and pulled her back down next to me, demanding answers to her rapid questions.

"Grace I am hardly going to admit to a mess that is not mine," she told her friend "especially to Albus Dumbledore."

"I thought you didn't care what he thought of you!" replied Grace.

Minerva went silent and turned away from her friends inquisitive glare, Minerva hadn't wanted anyone to see her after Albus had left because she knew she was behaving like a love struck teenager though she couldn't possibly love Albus after knowing him for a matter of minutes. She had seen Grace with the look she was probably wearing now and had always rolled her eyes at her friend; Grace had told that when it happened to her, she would understand. Minerva thoroughly understood now and she felt rather naked in front of her best friend.

"Why Minerva," asked Grace with a grin that would outshine a Cheshire cat "have you developed an interest in boys?"

"Grace!" shrieked Minerva with a shake of her head "Don't say it like that. You make me sound like I have never had one."

"You haven't all the years I have known you." Grace teased.

Minerva glared at Grace, she had been interested in the opposite sex before but she just wasn't as brazen as Grace was about it. Minerva had preferred to put her studies before boyfriends, she wanted to make a career for herself and then think about men.

"I am happy for you Minerva," said Grace, who could see that her comments had hurt her best friend "I was only pulling your leg. So are you seeing him again?"

"Well he said," replied Minerva "he would send Fawkes, his phoenix with a note about meeting up again."

"Well that's good!" said Grace.

"But it's been ages since he left and there is no sign of Fawkes or a letter." Minerva complained.

Grace raised an eyebrow at her friend, she couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. Minerva 'I will not lose my head over a boy' McGonagall was worrying about not hearing from a man a few hours after he had left.

"Min," said Grace, laying a hand on Minerva's knee "he has probably got tired up with something. I am sure you will hear from him soon. Patience."

"I am not going to hear from him Grace," stated Minerva firmly "I broke his nose for Merlin's sake. I am going to have a soak in the bath and read. I'll be down later."

"Min," tried Grace again "don't get blue about it. It's only been a few hours."

Minerva smiled at Grace, she was grateful for the kind words but at the moment, they weren't helping. She nodded gently before making her way out of the living room and up to the bathroom. She was sure she wouldn't hear from Albus Dumbledore again.


End file.
